


Drabbles: Frodo/Aragorn

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that are Frodo/Aragorn slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles: Frodo/Aragorn

“Oh, no.”

Aragorn’s throat filled with a cold lump as he crawled over dead orcs and rubble to where his love lay dead, a spear sticking out from under his arm. Aragorn cursed his weakness that had allowed him to fall unconscious while the cave troll had speared the life out of Frodo. Tears filling his eyes, he grasped Frodo’s shoulder, preparing himself for the worst as he gently turned the hobbit over.

He gasped in delight when he heard Frodo’s rapid, shocked breaths. How could he still be alive? Frodo’s eyes fluttered open, filling Aragorn’s heart with sweet blue warmth.

* * *

Aragorn cradled Frodo in his arms, and every one of the halfling's soft sobs made his heart ache. He expected to be battered by an angry flurry of fists, but Frodo was too weak to be angry.

"It is for the best. I could never make you happy."

"How would you know?" His voice was surprisingly strong.

"Arwen --"

"Arwen will go with her people over the sea."

Before Aragorn could react, Frodo flung his arms around the Man and kissed Aragorn's lips with frantic need.

"You are a fool, Aragorn," Frodo said, pulling away, leaving Aragorn with emptiness.

* * *

**Wing fic!**

Frodo lay on the satin coverlet, his good wing spread lazily over Aragorn's side of the bed, the other hunched into his shoulder, trembling, throbbing. He should not have tried to fly so high, not this time.

"Sweetheart," Aragorn said softly, crawling toward him, careful not to kneel on Frodo's spread out wing. He tilted Frodo's chin to face him. "Let me check your wing. You hit that pillar hard."

"It does hurt," Frodo said, rolling into a sitting position. He tucked his good wing in, and sapphire and frosty white feathers scattered everywhere.

Aragorn's hands probed and massaged Frodo's hurt wing, looking for broken bones. Finally, he smiled. "My heart is much lighter. Nothing is broken -- just bruising."

Frodo's uninjured wing curled around Aragorn's shoulders.


End file.
